


Let It Go

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Snowells, Superpowers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin's struggling and feeling the weight of her new powers, almost drowning her with doubt that she can't understand or control them. Surprisingly it's HR who steps in to help.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash. Unfortunately, all I do own are the errors found lurking here.

Looking around the cortex at the others then over to the door that Caitlin had just disappeared through, HR's shoulders slump as he moves to follow after her.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asks quietly from behind the main desk, still showing worry for his friend.

HR points in the direction that Caitlin had just fled, not saying anything more in reply. Reaching for the handle, he opens the door before quietly stepping inside, closing it softly behind him. Relaxing back against it, his eyes find Caitlin sitting across the room on the edge of the treadmill, her elbows braced on her knees with her head bowed, staring down at her hands.

"Leave me alone, Cisco."

"Not Francesco but..." he starts quietly, "you gonna explain what's going on with you?"

Caitlin let's out a heavy breath, not bothering to look up. "Not now, HR, please."

He can hear the begging undertone that laces her words but he isn't one to give up and definitely not on her. Moving towards where Caitlin is sitting, he drops himself down beside her, placing his coffee mug slightly behind them, his eyes watching her before he almost tentatively bumps her shoulder with his.

"Tell me," he says softly, leaning his side against hers.

Caitlin is quiet for a few moments, lost in her thoughts before she finally does as he requested. "It's started, I'm turning into her."

"By her, Killer Frost, you mean?" Judging by how she looks at him in surprise, he guesses that he is correct and he just shrugs in return, "Francesco mentioned it when we were talking about his jaunt to Earth-2."

Caitlin nods absently, remembering all to well Cisco's reaction to the meeting, before she admitted so softly, "I'm scared." She isn't sure he heard her until he speaks again.

"Why?"

The incredulous look she sends him should have been answer enough but she voices it anyway, making sure he understands. "Because I can hurt people, HR. There's a reason why her name is Killer Frost."

"Exactly," he replies, meeting her eyes straight on imploring her to understand what _he's_ saying. "Why _her_ name's Killer Frost but that's not you Caitlin, you're two completely different people, you may look the same and have the same powers but that's were the similarity ends. You are you," HR explains, trying to get her to see the differences between them. "For an example, it's like me and the other handsome one," a smile stretches onto his face when she lets of a soft laugh. "We're the same but different, just like B.A. just like Cisco with their own dopplegangers, it's not who _we_ are."

"When I was taken by Zoom, he said he could see the darkness within me, the same that was in Killer Frost, that all I had to do was unlock it."

A huff of astonished amusement leaves him, "and you believed the word of a psychotic lunatic like him?" HR shakes his head, leaning against her side a little more. "There's no darkness within you Caitlin, only light in that beautiful soul of yours."

Caitlin smiles, feeling a blush rise at the last part and nods, knowing there is truth to his words but it's hard to stop the persisting doubt from creeping in and surrounding her in it's darkness. "I know you're right, that we're different from each other but it still scares me that I could become her. I try so hard to fight it but I can't." There's an edge to her words, a desperation like she's fighting a losing battle within herself.

HR gets up and moves to kneel in front of her, slightly in between her open knees. He drops his hands to her wrists, his fingers touching the power dampening cuffs he knows are hidden beneath the sleeves of lab coat.

"Take them off."

Caitlin's head shoots up, completely taken off guard at his demand because she had been so distracted by his sudden and intimate proximity until he'd said that. "What?.. I can't take them off. I could hurt you," her voice rises as stress and worry drench every word but the look he gives her reminds her all to well of Harry. When Cisco would suggest something that to Harry sounded completely moronic and he would immediately shoot it down with just a look. The exact same look HR is giving her right now.

"You won't hurt me, I believe in you... so just take them off for me."

Even without his words of assurance, just going by the look on his face she can see that HR honestly believes she wouldn't hurt him. Caitlin huffs out a breath before reluctantly doing as he requested though still not happy or comfortable about doing it. Almost immediately after she hands the cuffs over to him and he sets them aside, cold vapours of mist begin to rise from her fingertips. HR's eyes widen as he watches her completely fascinated by the changes he sees occurring before him, her eyes shifting from their pretty hazel to an icy blue, her long brunette locks becoming streaked with white strands, then dropping his eyes once more back to her hands, watching the icy mist rise.

"This reminds me of something," when Caitlin's questioning eyes meet his, he shrugs innocently, "Elsa," is all he says which has Caitlin glaring back at him. She knew it would turn out to be a mistake watching that last week with him and Cisco during a slow day. All the two had been doing since was singing the songs from the movie, at first it was cute, now it was beyond irritating.

"I swear to god, if you start singing Let it go, I'll turn you into an ice sculpture." she threatens when he had opens his mouth like he's about to belt out the opening lyrics to that song.

"A very handsome ice sculpture though," HR remarks, trying to look innocent or at least as innocent as he can ever possibly manage. "I was just trying to distract you," he jerks his head down to her hands, "and it looks like it worked."

Caitlin's gaze falls down to her palms to see the cold mist that had once been rising from her fingers, now gone. "Oh."

"Yeah," he laughs gently. "I think you've been going about this the wrong way, I think instead of fighting it, you should embrace it and learn to control it." He suggests trying to help her as best he can, watching her as she lifts her hands between them. She is startled when he grabs her right hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers and she tries to jerk her hand back away from him, terrified that she'll hurt him.

"Stop please, I could freeze you." she pleads desperately with him but he holds firm.

"No, you won't." The look he gives her nearly breaks her heart it holds such belief that she won't, that she can overcome this and control her powers. HR sends her a small smile and says absentmindedly, "not as cold as I imagined," and Caitlin can't help but huff at hearing that.

"Just close your eyes, take a few deep breaths and feel it. Feel the powers within you and welcome it, embrace the feeling, the powers flowing within you." his voice is soft, almost a whisper as he instructs her, watching her closely as she does what he suggests, a few minutes passing by in silence as Caitlin loses herself in what she's doing. Finally after what feels like forever he's able to see the results as it works, Caitlin's hair loses the streaks of white and when her eyes flutter open to meet his, her lovely hazel gaze is back to greet him. "Okay?"

Caitlin licks her lips, nodding warily. "Yeah, I think so." she lets out a shaky laugh. "I can feel it though, like it's there just waiting for me to call upon it."

"Good, that's good." HR looks as pleased as he sounds, enjoying the small smile on her face. "Now, try something."

Caitlin narrows her eyes at his encouragement, "try what?" she replies back, feeling a little baffled.

"I don't know, Cisco didn't really say much about what her powers entailed, just that she could freeze stuff."

Caitlin glances at him then at her free hand before looking beside her where she spots his forgotten coffee mug. With a smirk she settles her fingertips against the side of the ceramic, watching as the gentle vapours of mist return and engulf over the cup. When she's finished, she picks it up and holds it out to HR, who has been observing her with a frown.

Releasing her hand and taking the cup from her, he tips it upside down and a ball of frozen coffee drops into his palm, looking up he winces. "As much as I adore coffee, Iced coffee is my least favourite."

At that Caitlin laughs, truly laughs at his affronted look, clearly he isn't happy that she's just destroyed his precious brew, "I'm sorry," she offers him sincerely.

"No matter," they shared a smile, before HR asks more seriously, "you gonna be okay now?"

Caitlin gives him a reassuring smile, more at ease now than she had been before or for a long while actually. "It might take some time to fully understand and control it but I think so, it's progress... All thanks to you," She reaches out, this time it's her who takes his hand which she squeezes softly.

His stunning azure eyes flicker all over her face, dropping to her mouth for just the briefest of moments before meeting her gaze once again. "I'm always here for you Caitlin," he murmurs gently.

That feeling she has been trying to ignore lately when she's around him, settles once more in her stomach. "I know," her eyes never leave his as they stared at one another. "Thank you, HR."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did more than you can ever realise, you being here and helping me... no amount of words seem enough to express how much you've helped me today."

"I just wanted to be here, however I could help."

They fall silent, taking a moment to gather their thoughts, enjoying the closeness between them and it's that closeness that HR takes strength from.

He takes a deep breath, then asks something that he has been puzzling over the last few days, looking so unsure of himself which is so out of character for this man. "Can I ask you something?" when she nods her consent, he continues, "when I asked you to dinner a few days ago and you said it probably wasn't a good idea..." he pauses watching as her eyes widen, "was it because of this?"

She knows without him saying that he means her frosty little problem. "Yes," She whispers, dropping her eyes to their still joined hands. Caitlin hadn't wanted to start something only for this to get in the way and destroy it all. Neither of them deserved that, most of all him and that's why she had told him no.

"So if I were to ask again, would the answer still be the same?"

Despite it all, despite her still lingering worry about her powers even after today's advancements, despite not wanting to hurt him with the fall out, she shakes her head. "No, it wouldn't," she admits quietly, not being able to deny any longer that she does feel something and she wants to see where it goes and explore it with him, despite it all. Because HR has a way of making her believe she can overcome this, she can win.

"Good," he responds happily then he pauses only to release her hand and settle them on her waist, pulling her into him. "Come here," is all the warning she has before he wraps her in his arms, hugging her close to him. They hold each other tightly for what feels like hours, both lost in the feel of the other in their arms.

HR smirks as he gently sways them from side to side. "Let it go, let it gooo..." he sings quietly into her neck and laughs in delight when her hands slide down from his shoulders to his chest, forcefully pushing him away, her face plastered in a hardly convincing scowl.

"You can't take me to dinner if you've been turned into an ice sculpture," she's quick to remind him of her earlier threat which has him raising his hands in defence, a wide smile still plastered on his handsome face.

"I couldn't resist, sorry." he apologized quickly.

Caitlin sighs in exasperation, shaking her head in defeat. "HR, it would help that when you apologize, you look and sound like you actually mean it." She has to fight the smile that wants to break onto her lips.

But he just shrugs totally not fazed and goes back to the important matter at hand. "So, dinner, tonight? I'll pick you up for eight?"

The smile finally wins and spreads across her face. "Eight would be great."

"Great," His enthusiasm is obvious because he can't stop smiling. "Right, I'll leave you to have a moment to yourself and I better head back out, get myself another coffee." mournfully he picks up his mug, staring down into it with disdain at the frozen liquid within as he stands from his kneeling position. Backing away from her towards the door, his eyes never leave her though, reaching behind him he grabbed the handle and pulls the door open but before he leaves he tells her teasingly, "I'll see you later, Elsa." before fleeing the room, her soft laughter following him out as he left.

Walking back into the cortex HR looks over at the main console.

Not trying to hid the fact that he had been watching them over the security feed, Cisco starts clapping and shoots him an impressed look. "Nicely handled, dude." he raises his hand for a high five which HR happily reciprocates before he playfully bows to the younger man.

"Thank you, Cisco."

"Everything okay?" Barry asks as he re-enters the room, mug in hand. "She's gonna be alright?" His concern for his friend clearly evident.

HR nods, looking relaxed and at ease which seems to please the young speedster. Cisco on the other hand, leans back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face as he regards Harry's doppleganger.

"You know, maybe you should give me some tips?" When all he gets is questioning looks from both men, he quickly clarifies what he means. "You..." pointing at HR, "you calmed the situation, reassured her everything would be alright, helped her with her powers and then somehow, managed to get a date out of it." he pauses looking completely bewildered as the last part sinks in, "how have we missed this by the way? You and Caitlin? I'm still in shock that she accepted a date with a man whore like yourself in the beginning."

"Man whore? No," HR shakes his head, a frown on his face and looking serious, "I may flirt with the women that cross my path but it's harmless fun. Where as our beautiful Dr Snow, isn't."

"You sound serious?" Barry states, looking at the older man in surprise.

"I am. Ever since I lay my gaze upon her, she has been who my heart calls after."

Cisco makes a gagging sound which causes Barry to smile, "that's incredibly sappy, man."

"And coming from him," Cisco points at Barry, "a guy who makes Hallmark's game look weak, that's saying something."

"Dude, my game isn't sappy."

Cisco gives Barry a disbelieving look, "yes, it is." He shakes his head, turning his attention back to HR, "anyway, what's really important here are these skills. I require you to teach them to me."

"Francesco, my dear friend, I apologise but I'm afraid these things cannot be taught. It's a natural born skill, one of which sadly you were born without." HR shakes his head, a smile of satisfaction on his face at the younger man's complimentary words, his ever present drumstick twirling between his fingers.

Cisco leans back in his chair, a frown on his face at HR's dismissal.

"So your date?" Barry questions looking interested, "with Caitlin? Is tonight?"

"Yes, our date. Tonight as you say, I'll escort the magnificently beautiful Dr Snow to dinner, then maybe some dancing and later, hopefully some... night fun will follow and end things on a pleasurable high." He waggles his eyebrows in emphasis as he teases the boys.

Cisco sends him a disgusted look, "if she hears you talking like that, she'll do more than freeze you into an ice sculpture." His eyes shoot down to the man's groin, "She'll freeze your dick off then there'll never be any night fun ever again for you." Despite Cisco's obvious amusement at the image that paints for them all, the older man doesn't seem the least bit concerned, in fact he looks more excited at the thought of the night ahead.

His night with Caitlin.

"Now if you'll both excuse me, gentlemen," he bows once more before heading for the door, lifting his frozen mug into the air. "Coffee calls and I have to go make myself more handsome, so she finds it beyond difficult to resist my charm."

Both boys rolled their eyes at his words as the man takes his leave.

Barry shakes his head, "I don't know who to be worried for, Caitlin for having to deal with him all night or HR, for possibly saying the wrong thing and returning dick less after their date."

"Dude, you got that right."

They both watch as an enthusiastic HR leaves the room, a bounce in his step and totally looking forward to the night ahead that he'll share with his Elsa.

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's HR's turn for some Snowells love, this time. All Snowells relationships tagged for easier searching ect. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading. Any feedback? hit me with it. More Snowells will be along soon, as always.


End file.
